The Things You Do
by Kyoun
Summary: When he arrives to meet the first Darknut ever in the Temple of Time, an unexpected move throws out near death, and exposed feelings. MidnaxLink. Warning: Extremely corny!


_A/N: Hello, this is my second fanfic, a Oneshot that contains MidnaxLink. It takes place in the Midboss room of the Temple of Time. This is actually inspired by the first time I was in this MidBoss Room, and well, what the Darknut did actually caught me off guard and surprised me how he just hurled his goddamn sword at you. Even if it was a cutscene... What would happen if it wasn't? This is outrageously corny in my opinion, but still... I like it._

**The Things You Do**

Link entered the room. He scanned around, looking for his enemy when his eyes fell on a heavily armored knight, with black armor, a black sword, a heavy black shield, and a small longsword at his side. His back was to Link. Midna popped out of his shadow with a _whoosh_.

"Link, Be careful. I have no idea what this thing is, and by the looks of it, he could prove to be a serious threat."

"Please, Midna. With all that heavy armor, I doubt he will be swift. I'll be too fast for him."

"Whatever, just don't die. I need you alive, Wolf boy."

Link looked at his companion, with a grin that said _Don't worry_. Midna sighed, then sank back into his shadow. Link's grin faded, as he drew the Master Sword, and his Hylian Shield, and on his face was a fierce look that could make Ganondorf sweat. Link slowly approached his opponent, who just turned around on his heel, holding his dark blade and his shield. They both entered a fighting stance, and slowly circled each other. Both of them waiting to see which one of them made the first move. The Dark Knight didn't seem to have patience, and swung at Link with a vertical slice. Link swiftly evaded the attack by rolling around his enemy, then jumped in the air and performed a Back Slice, knocking some of the Knight's armor off. The Darknut simply grunted and turned around, his shield covering most of his body and didn't leave much of an opening. The Darknut swung at Link, who waited until the time was right to perform a Shield Attack. The Darknut lost his balance as Link leaped in the air, and performed a Helm Splitter, splitting the Black Knight's helmet clean in half. Link could sense his opponent growing more agitated with each attack Link performed.

All that crossed between the two, was just the Darknut trying to attack Link, who just simply dodged and cut more of the Knight's armor off. It happened like this for some time, until the Black Knight was left with no armor left, leaving the Knight with his chain mail, and under armor. The Knight fell on his knees. Link, thinking he had won, let his guard down since he saw his opponent immobile, and looked around the room to try and see what the Knight was guarding. But he felt something was amiss since he didn't hear the satisfying thump of a body when it met the floor. Midna leaped out of his shadow and yelled at him,

"WATCH OUT!"

Link never saw it in time. He looked toward his supposedly fallen opponent, and saw a black blade close in on him. It flew to him in a circular motion, and miraculously stabbed into him, instead of cleaving him in half. He felt every moment of the blade piercing into his stomach. His face grimaced in pain as he let out a yell. All Midna could do was gasp, and put her small hands to her mouth. Link felt his body drain of energy as he slumped to his knees, blood soaking his tunic. Midna flew closer to him, and cupped his head into her hands, as she tried to keep him awake, from falling into Death's cold grip. But her words of encouragement seemed to have no effect, as she saw his once proud sapphire eyes starting to lose their light, and become dull. Link saw behind her, the Darknut gripping his Longsword, ripped it out of it's scabbard, as it flew to the floor, the Darknut grunting. He began striding toward him, to finish the job. Midna heard the commotion and could tell the Darknut was closing in on them to deliver the Final Blow.

"Link, you can't die here! Zelda needs you! Hyrule needs you! I... I need you!" She flew into hysterics, as if her words alone could stop the gargantuan blade in his stomach and the Dark Knight from killing him. But to her surprise, they did trigger something within him.

Link's eyes flashed a new Light. Midna saw it, and couldn't believe her words were actually reaching him. She saw his head lower, his dirty blond hair covering his eyes. The imp saw a glow come from Link's left hand. His triforce was gleaming, the lower right triangle glowing more powerfully than the others. The glowing became more severe. The Darknut saw the light show from Link's left hand, and stopped dead in his tracks. Midna floated a little way from her hero, as he saw him rise from his knees, and stood tall. His head was still lowered, but he faced the Knight standing few mere meters away from him. Link was calling upon the Triforce of Courage for strength to continue on. His Triforce was glowing insane amounts of Light, as the Dark Blade's entry wounds into the Hero started to glow the same color. Link sheathed his sword, finally raising his head.

Midna saw his eyes, they were gleaming a mixture of Fierce Passion, Anger, Courage, and Determination. Link's hand found it's way to the dark sword's hilt, and slowly started to draw the sword from his stomach, his Triforce giving him power every step of the way. Soon the Darknut's blade slammed against the ground, covered in the Hero's Blood, but the wound it had given Link was healed, as he drew the Master Sword again, ready to take on the Dark Knight once more.

Midna was left speechless, as she saw Link walk up to the surprised Darknut. Link unleashed a fury of slashes, stabs, and spins against the Knight, making him lose his balance more than once, and getting slashed too. The Hero was leaving no mercy as he cleaved at the Darknut, as the Knight frantically tried to block the Master Sword. But the Master Sword suddenly cut the Longsword in two, leaving the Darknut stunned in surprise. Link, seeing no better opportunity, starting hacking, slicing, cleaving, and stabbing at the Darknut, all his attacks making contact with the Knight. After Link delivered the finishing stab to the Darknut's throat, and after pulling out his sword, the Darknut dropped his sword, fell to his knees, and met the floor.

The Darknut exploded into Twili Particles and black smoke. Link fell into a sitting position onto the floor, exhausted. Midna floated over to Link. "What happened back there?" Was all she could manage.

Link looked at his imp companion, and looked her straight in her amber and crimson eyes. "Did... Did you really mean what you said back there? That you needed me?"

Midna felt her cheeks redden as she slowly said, "Yeah... I meant it."

Link looked to the ground, as he slowly felt himself redden too. "When you said that you needed me... I felt the need to live... I fought death with the power from my Triforce, all because..." Link closed his eyes as he nearly yelled out, "I love you!"

Midna felt her heart rip from her chest. She couldn't think. She couldn't say anything.

"Midna, If I said anything tha-" Midna kissed him at that moment, silencing him. Link instantly kissed back, his arms flailing out and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her onto him, deepening the kiss as she threw her arms around his neck. Their tongues wrestled as they explored each other's mouth. They remained that way for at least 2 minutes, although to them, it felt like eternity. They reluctantly drew from each other, panting heavily. Midna was the first to speak. "As if it wasn't clear enough, I love you too!"

Link smirked at her sarcastic comment. Even though they just shared a moment that they both waited for, she still kept her sarcastic self.

"Although as much as I hate to say this, I'm not sure if it would help the mood if we continued this moment on the floor of an ancient temple, so let's save this for when we have the second shard in our hands."

Midna pouted, but silently agreed as she slipped back into Link's shadow.

_A/N: Corny, I know. But I'll save my ideas for angst, tragedy, etc. for a later date when all I can currently think of is MidnaxLink! I'm an obsessed fan, I know._

_But at heart, we're all obsessed fans about SOMETHING..._


End file.
